


Fine

by ElizabethOHarrah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian with a female, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOHarrah/pseuds/ElizabethOHarrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is troubled after returning from the Fade and her best friend, Dorian intends to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I'm sorry if I royally fuck it up.
> 
> This story includes Dorian kissing a girl. Please don't read if you're not into that sort of thing.

"I was an accident," Evelyn scoffed. She had resorted to taking swigs straight from the wine bottle itself, having long since abandoned the glass she had sent for. Dorian didn't mind this, but it did leave him struggling to keep up with his dear friend.  
Dorian was relieved that Evelyn finally agreed to accompany him to the tavern in the first place (not that he had left much room for protest). He insisted the excursion would provide her a much needed distraction and hopefully it would also provide Dorian some much needed answers.   
It was not like Evelyn to be secluded in her room for days on end. The rest of the group had been worried as well. Vivienne noted her dark, sunken eyes and when Dorian had inquired, the kitchen staff had informed him that Evelyn had not been taking any meals in her quarters. She was obviously troubled, but by what? It began just after she had reemerged from the Fade.  
She said she was fine.  
Dorian is no fool, obviously something as traumatic as physically ripping through the Fade itself would leave more troubling effects than Evelyn would probably care to share, but there had to be something else. Evelyn was depressed and those who had accompanied her seemed to be getting on rather successfully. Dorian took it upon himself to investigate.  
Josephine said it was probably nerves. After all, she had just (unintentionally) pulled off a feat that no one had previously thought possible. Some still don't believe it actually happened. She assured him it would pass and Evelyn would be back to her old self in no time. Josephine is a terrible liar. At least Cullen had the decency to tell Dorian that this was 'sensitive information I'm not at liberty to discuss, even if I wanted to'. Cassandra told him to 'piss off'.  
Something had clearly been discussed at the war table. Next course of action had been to speak with the others that had gone with her. Cassandra was off the table but that still left Sera and The Iron Bull. Luckily this required far less tact.  
"Well, you'd be pissy to if you found out-"  
"Sera," The Iron Bull grunted loudly. "Dorian, if the Boss wants to tell you what happened there, she will. We're not talking."  
"Some spy you are," Dorian jeered and stormed off to find Evelyn.

Dorian was not prepared for Evelyn's confession that she made, later on when they had retired to her quarters. They sat together and drank from her private stash of liquor as she told him everything. Corypheus, his ritual, the fact that she was a fraud (Evelyn's words, not his). Everything caught him rather off-guard, as if he was expecting everything to be just a matter of the Fade being more daunting than she had hoped to let on. That, he could handle; a simple pat on the back, maybe a flirty response and his friend would be good as gold once again. Admittedly, Dorian was not known for being "warm and cuddly".  
Maker, she promised him she was fine.  
"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Evelyn carried on, her voice wavering. "But they don't want me to tell anyone. They want me to continue to pretend I'm some sort of...prophet. They think we will throw the world deeper into chaos if we tell them the truth."  
Dorian nodded, mulling over the given information, searching for those magic words to snap her out of this existential crisis. The alcohol began to make this a difficult process. "Perhaps," he muttered. "Perhaps the Maker-"  
"Sent me there?," Evelyn interrupted. "Wished for me specifically to lead the people to defeat Corypheus?" She paused to finish off the contents of the bottle. "Then the Maker has a very strange sense of humor. Of all the qualified individuals who were needlessly slaughtered, why did I stand out? Maybe I was picked at random."  
"You're not going to get those answers and you know it," Dorian reminded her. He traced the embroidered flower on the arm of the settee where they sat. "Whatever the reason, this is where you are now. This is where life brought you. You've done so much good in the world, don't stop now."  
The tears began to flow a little more freely down Evelyn's face. "What if I fail," she whispered. "What if every decision I've made has been the wrong one? I'm no politician, no commander. I'm not meant to lead." She rose to retrieve another wine bottle.  
Dorian jumped up with her, much to fast as now is head was spinning. Perhaps he had kept up with Evelyn better than he'd thought. "Shut up," he said, rather annoyed with her at this point. "Don't you see that's exactly what you are doing? Right now, everyday you have been leading. No one would follow you if they didn't believe you to be right and good and just." Dorian grabbed her arm, yanking her around to face him. He would not allow her to drown in self-pity a moment longer. "You have a legion of people, myself among them, who would fight, kill and die for your cause. We are not carelessly pledging this to you." Dorian tilted her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "You're doing just fine."  
Evelyn kissed Dorian's lips and instinctively, he kissed her back, not thinking of it as anything more than a chaste declaration of friendship. It was not until she pressed her lips to his for a second time that he sensed her intention. His eyes shot open and he quickly removed his hands from her body. After that, he froze, not entirely sure of the appropriate course of action. Evelyn responded by placing one hand on his chest and the other snaked to the back of his neck.  
It didn't necessarily feel wrong or even bad. Her lips were soft and he cared very deeply for Evelyn. Not to mention it had been ages since Dorian had received any...physical contact of that nature. Not to mention he was quite drunk. Maker help him, it felt good.  
The hand on his chest slid down to Dorian's stomach, causing his eyes to close and his lips to part with a shaky sigh. Evelyn took that as an invitation and tentatively took his bottom lip into her mouth. Dorian allowed this, still unsure if it was actually happening. Would this help her? Would everything go back to normal after this? She knew he was not interested in women. Then again, so did he.  
Dorian was not sure what he was thinking at that moment, or if he had even been thinking at all. Any rational thought he may have had was long gone by this point. He began to kiss her back, softly at first. He placed his hands on her waist as his tongue forced entry to her lips. His kisses became quickened and more fervent and he ran his hands up and down her hips.  
Evelyn gasped as Dorian forced her against the railing above the stairs and tore at the clasps of her shirt, easily breaking one of them. 'Good,' he thought. He hated that dreadful, tan monstrosity. She quickly reciprocated by unfastening the rest and throwing it aside as Dorian steadily assaulted her neck. For a fleeting moment, Dorian was certain that this was how he and the Inquisitor were going to die. Someone would find their bodies half-naked in a broken and bleeding heap on the stone steps below.   
There was a silent debate inside his mind, a tiny voice questioning his true intentions this evening. 'Am I taking advantage of her? Is she taking advantage of me? Would she truly want more than just this? Don't be daft, Dorian, of course she wants more than this. She's not some blushing Chantry sister. If you don't stop now, she's going to want...to expect you to... Maybe it won't be so bad, kissing is easy enough. I could just turn her around, maybe. That wouldn't be offensive, would it? Maker, you may as well ask her to put a sack over her head. This is it. All or nothing. If you don't stop now...'   
"Kaffas," Dorian growled as he grabbed Evelyn's shoulders and pried their bodies apart.  
"Dorian," Evelyn reached out to him but he moved just out of reach as he firmly rubbed his hand across his mouth, still trying to catch his breath. "Dorian, I'm so sorry," Evelyn finally uttered.  
Dorian shook his head. "No...harm done," he said, unsure if he was lying or not. He smoothed his hair and adjusted his robes. "However, I should...probably leave." Evelyn nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest and maintained a steady eye contact with the stone floor. He turned to go but stopped to look back at her one last time. "This cannot happen again," he said quietly before making his way down the steps and past her door.


End file.
